The Hardships of Love
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: THis Fic I have worked on for a while. I know that it seems rushed when you read it, but this is like I have said my first fic. alot of people are OOC...


The Hardships of Love  
  
  
  
Part One: Is it possible to be together again?  
  
"Hitomi? Are you alright?" asked a voice.  
Opening her eyes, Hitomi saw her whole track team standing around her. Sitting up, she nodded.  
"Yea…I'm fine…I think."  
"What happened?" asked Jenna, the newest member to the team  
"I…I don't know. I just passed out."  
Hitomi's track teacher didn't look so convinced.  
"Ever since you came back from spring break, which ended months ago, I've noticed that you've been pushing yourself a bit harder than usual."  
Hitomi thought for a couple of seconds.  
"I've just been trying to work harder…trying to improve. That's all."  
She got up off of the grass. Her teacher gave her a funny look and shrugged. The school bell rang.  
"All right girls, go and enjoy your summer. We've had a great year!"  
All of the girls cheered…all except Hitomi. She just sat back down on the field and watched as everyone walked towards their summer. Once everyone was gone, she reached over to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. Page after page was covered with pictures of her black haired love. She snapped the book shut and ran to the change room.  
Her buckled up the last buckle of her inline skates and set off to her favorite spot. Nobody was around. She took a break under a shady tree. Something caught her eye above the tree in front of her. The white cape danced in the air, then vanished. Blinking, she shut her eyes and leaned her head up against the cool, rough bark of the oak tree.   
"It couldn't be a guymelef…could it?" she thought "No…it couldn't be…I'm just seeing things again…like the time when I saw Van walking down the street."  
It came again. The birds flew out from all of the trees around her.  
"What the…" she whispered "How odd."  
The vision became scrambled, then clear. The guymelef looked real…almost to real. It reached out a large hand.  
"This isn't real! No way this could be real!"  
The hand was advancing on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the strong grasp. The sound of metal hitting metal filled her ears. Something grabbed her from behind. Suddenly, her world went black.  
  
~*~  
Something wet touched her forehead. It was cool. She opened her eyes and looked into a face she never thought that she would see again. She had long blonde hair and grey/blue eyes.  
"Millerna?"  
She smiled.  
"Yes Hitomi. It is I."  
"HITMOI!"  
Hitomi felt the bed move. Looking down in her face, she saw her friend Merle.  
"Merle? Millerna? Where am I?"  
Millerna and Merle laughed.  
"Where do you think you are?" asked Merle  
"I…"  
Sitting up, Hitomi looked out the window. She saw birds flying past the window.  
"I'm…not on Earth am I?"  
Merle and Millerna shook their heads.  
"Then…am I on…"  
Millerna nodded.  
"I'm on Gaea?"  
"Yes Hitomi. You're with us again."  
She placed a hand on her forehead. Merle looked a little worried.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yea…I'm fine. It's just…how did I get here?"  
There was a knock at the door, and Allen entered.  
"I see that you're awake."  
"Allen!"  
Hitomi hugged her once upon a time crush. He smoothed down her hair.  
"It's so good to see you again."  
"…Everyone's here…except…"  
"Van…he's out on another world at the moment."  
Disapointment showed in her eyes.  
"He'll be here in a couple of weeks Hitomi. He doesn't know that you're here."  
"He DOESN'T?"  
Allen blushed.  
"Nope."  
"But…I saw 2 guymelef's. Not one."  
The door opened. Celena walked in.  
"The other guymelef was mine. Hi, my name is Celena. We haven't met, but I've heard of you."  
"My name is Hitomi."  
"You're the girl from the Mystic moon."  
"Yes."  
"I could remember your face…but not your name from when I was Dilandau."  
"Hmm…uh…Millerna? I'm…I'm going to go for a walk."  
"Sure Hitomi. Sure."  
Hitomi got up off the bed and walked out of the room.  
"This place…it doesn't seem right without Van." She thought  
The sky was blue and only a couple of clouds were in the sky. They were white and fluffy. Something flashed into her mind. It was Van...Escalflowne…he was flying on Escalflowne…fast towards something, but she couldn't tell what.  
"How odd."  
Something came up behind her and placed a hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
"Welcome back Hitomi." A voice hissed in her ear. "It's so nice of you to come back."  
"Leave her alone."  
Hitomi noticed that Celena was there.  
"I said leave her alone."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?"  
"She's coming with us…"  
"Us?"  
A group of cloaked figures surrounded Celena.  
"Who are you?" Celena asked.  
"We have long since forgotten our names…but people have called us 'Living Dead' for years."  
  
Part Two: Van's Dream  
  
He slept on the ground huddled up in his cloak. He was having the dream that he's been having for the past couple of nights. He could see Hitomi, but she wasn't on Earth, she was on Gaea. A look of pain was on her face. Blood ran out of wounds from her head and back. Tears of pain and sadness fell from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Van." She always said.  
Just when he reached her, Van knew that she was dying.  
"No Hitomi! NO!"  
He sat up. Van was soaked with cold sweat.  
"I've got to go and get her. I can't let this…dream…happen."  
Van got up and packed his bag and got onto Escalflowne.  
"This won't be fast enough…"  
Flipping some switches, Escalflowne turned into a dragon and flew off into the black night sky. The wind made his hair fly.  
"I've got to get to earth…I've got to get to earth to get to Hitomi. Faster Escalflowne…FASTER!"  
The dragon flew at the speed of light. A trail of orange sparks was left behind as they flew off towards earth. He entered the earth's atmosphere. Something looked familiar to him. It was the track that he first met Hitomi. He landed Escalflowne in the trees, and ran off to the track.  
"Hitomi…where are you?" he asked himself.  
Someone tapped his shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but have you seen Hitomi?"  
Van turned around and looked into the face of Yukari, Hitomi's best friend.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I remember seeing her with you…or you being seen with her. So have you seen her?"  
"No I haven't seen her. Have you?"  
"If I've seen her, then I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"  
Van hung his head.  
"I guess not."  
Yukari smiled at him.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I went to the park to look for her and found this."  
She handed him a sketchbook.  
"It's full of pictures of you…I think."  
Van took it and flipped through the pages. It was covered with his face at different angles. One picture caught his eye. It was of him and Hitomi…kissing.  
"Anyways, I've got to get going…so if you find her, could you please give that to her?"  
"Sure thing."  
Yukari walked off. The dream came again.  
"No…Hitomi!" he yelled.  
Someone called out to him.  
"Van…come back to Gaea…"  
"What? Who is this?"  
"Do you not know your own friends?"  
"Allen? Is this you?"  
"Yes Van. It's me. Now you have to come back to Gaea. We're kind of in trouble."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well…you see, it's like this. We…being Millerna, Merle, Celena and I wanted to surprise you…by bringing someone back to Gaea for you…but when she went out today…she was kidnapped. Celena tried to stop them…but they wouldn't listen."  
"Who kidnapped her…wait a minute…who's there?"  
"Van are you that dumb? Who else would we bring to Gaea for you?"  
"Hitomi's there?"  
"Well…yes and no."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just told you that she got kidnapped!"  
"By who?"  
"Celena said that they really didn't know who they were…but they called themselves…the 'living dead'."  
"Oh no…I've heard of them. We have to get to Hitomi fast…she's in trouble."  
"Then Van, you have to get back here."  
"Right…I'm on my way."  
Van ran and got back into Escalflowne. He put Hitomi's sketchbook beside him and flew off back to Gaea.  
  
Part three: Where am I?  
  
Water dripped from a leak in the ceiling.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
A low growl came from the corner.  
"Who's there?"  
Something dragged across the floor.  
"Who's there?"  
"Hitomi…it is time for you to meet your doom."  
"What are you talking about?"  
A pair of hands ripped her shirt off of her back. The cracking of air echoed in her mind. Pain seized her.  
"Scream for me."  
Another crack…more pain.  
"I said SCREAM!"  
"STOP IT!"  
Blows rained down. She passed out.  
  
An hour later…  
  
She woke up and tried to move, but Hitomi was full of pain.  
"OW! Oh my Gosh!"  
Tears came to her eyes.  
"Van…someone…help me…please…"  
She fell asleep. She dreamt about Van. She could see him with Escalflowne, Allen and Celena. They were searching for someone…but whom?  
"Hitomi!" she heard Van yell out.  
They're looking for me…they're coming to find me! I'm going to be alright!  
  
Part four: The plead and rescue  
  
  
"So you see…we don't know where she is…"  
"Van…all we know is that she's in grave danger. So that is why we have to find her as quickly as possible."  
"Van…someone…help me please…" he heard in his mind.  
Celena looked over at Van and noticed that he had a blank look on his face.   
"Van? Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh…yeah…" he said as he shook his head.  
"What were you thinking bout?"  
"I…" a look of puzzlement was on his face  
"What is it?"  
"I…I heard…Hitomi…"  
"You heard her?"  
"Yes. Yes! I heard Hitomi!"  
"Where is she?"  
Van closed his eyes and pictured Hitomi. She seemed to be in a dark room in a ruined house…in a run down neighborhood.  
"She's in a basement in a ruined house."  
"Let's go!"  
Celena, Allen and Van ran out of the room and into their guymelefs. The city had turned pink and orange with the setting of the sun.  
"Where do you think that she is Van?"  
"She's in a ruined house…in a run down neighborhood."  
"Ok Van…we'll find her."  
"HITOMI!" Van cried out.  
  
~*~  
  
She heard her name being called out.  
"I'm here! Here I am!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"I've got to get to him…I have to get to the window!" she thought.  
Standing up gave her a lot of pain, but she just took a deep breath.  
  
~*~  
They all flew close to the rooftops of the houses. Celena heard someone cry out.  
"I hear her!" Celena cried. "I hear her!"  
Van looked at Celena.  
"What?"  
"I said I hear her! Her voice came from one of the houses down there!"  
Celena pointed to three ruined houses. Van maneuvered Escalflowne down to the houses. Allen and Celena landed beside Escalflowne.  
"Allen, you take that house, and Celena, you take that one. I'll be in this one here."  
They all ran into different houses and began to search.  
  
~*~  
"It's so dark in here…" Celena said as she walked down some stairs that led to what she hoped, the basement. A large wooden door appeared in front of her. She opened it.  
"Hello?"  
"Who's there?" someone asked in a scared voice.  
"Hitomi?"  
No answer.  
"HITOMI!"  
Celena ran to a figure slumped in a corner.  
"Hitomi?"  
"Cel…"  
"Oh my GOSH! ALLEN! VAN!"  
Celena gathered the injured girl into her arms.  
"It's ok Hitomi…everything will be ok…we're here…"  
"Van? Where's…Van?" she whispered.  
"Shh…he's here. He's here looking for you. You're going to be fine."  
"Where is he?"  
"He should be coming soon."  
"I'm…so tired…and so cold…"  
"Hitomi…no Hitomi! You hang in there! Don't you die Hitomi!"  
  
~*~  
"Celena?"  
Allen ran out of the house. He met up with Van outside the house that Celena went into.  
"I think she found her."  
"No…Hitomi!"  
Van ran into the house and down the stairs.  
"Celena? Where are you?" he asked.  
"I'm in here!" he heard her reply.  
Van ran into the dark room.  
"Celena?"  
"Van…I'm so sorry Van…she's hurt…really badly."  
Van ran up to her. Hitomi was in Celena's arms.  
"No…Hitomi…NO!"  
"Van, take her to Millerna. I think there's still time she can be saved with the help of Millerna. So get her back as quickly as you can Van! Hurry up! I'm going to stay here and see what or who caused those wounds."  
Van gingerly gathered Hitomi into his arms and walked up the stairs. With the flip of a switch, Escalflowne turned into a dragon. With one arm, he held onto Hitomi's bruised and bloody body, and with the other, he guided Escalflowne back to Millerna. He kicked the door until someone answered it. Merle opened the door. Shock crossed her face.  
"Millerna!" she cried.  
Millerna ran to Merle.  
"What is…HITOMI? What happened to her?"  
"I don't know."  
She touched Hitomi's head.  
"She has a fever…get her upstairs and put her into the guest room."  
Van ran out of the room.  
"Merle, I need you to get me some bandages, and a bowl of cold water! HURRY!"  
Merle went off to do what was asked of her. Millerna ran to the guest room.  
"Van. You're going to have to leave…"  
"I…I can't! I just can't leave her!"  
"Van! You'll have to!"  
"MILLERNA! I CAN'T! I can't leave her while she's like this!"   
"Van…I think it's best that you leave so I can fully examine Hitomi's wounds!"  
"Ok…please…help her."  
Van left the room and almost ran into Merle.  
"Watch it!"  
"Sorry."  
Merle disappeared into the room and closed the door.  
"I feel so useless…I don't know what to do. I feel so…helpless. Brother…give me the strength."  
"Van, it's ok. She'll be alright…"  
He looked up and saw a vision of Folken.  
"Brother?"  
"Yes Van. She's going to be ok. She's in Millerna's hands. Oh, and Van…be strong. I don't think Hitomi will like to wake up and see that you've turned into a wuss."  
Folken disappeared. Van shook his head.  
  
Part five: The fight for life  
  
The world was dark and foggy and she was walking a daze.  
"Hitomi…"  
She looked around and saw her grandmother standing in a cloud of fog.  
"Grandmother?"  
"Hitomi…come sit down by me."  
Hitomi did as she was told.  
"Hitomi…listen to what I have to say."  
"Ok."  
"Hitomi, all of the times that you were in trouble with the Zaibach Empire, who came to your rescue?"  
"Van."  
"That's right child. Now look here," Hitomi's grandmother waved her arm in the air. Fog moved away and Hitomi could see Van.  
"It's Van, Hitomi."  
"He looks so sad."  
"That's because he is. He's afraid that he's going to loose you."  
"But…am I dying?"  
"Not if you fight it."  
"What can I do?"  
"Listen to this Hitomi."  
Hitomi heard as Van began to speak.  
"Oh Hitomi…I love you so much…" She watched as tears came to the eyes of the man she loved. "Please don't leave me. Please don't."  
Tears began to fall from Van's eyes.  
"Van…oh Van! Please don't cry over me."  
"If you come back to me Hitomi…I'll never leave your side. I'll love you until death do us part. Please come back to me. PLEASE! I wish you could hear me Hitomi. I wish with all of my heart."  
"I can hear you Van. I CAN!"  
The image of Van vanished.  
"Come back Van. Please come back."  
"Hitomi. Do you want to get back to Van? To the one you love?"  
"Yes! YES! I have to get back to him!"  
Hitomi's grandmother placed her hands together and closed her eyes. A warm pink glow surrounded Hitomi.  
"Take care Hitomi."  
"Good bye grandmother."  
Hitomi began to lift up off the ground. The blackness started to turn into gray, then into blue. The fog faded into a soft mist. She was sitting under a maple tree with Van.  
"I told you that I'd never leave your side Hitomi. Will you…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Merle, she's coming around!"  
"She is?"  
"YES!"  
"Yay! I can go and tell Lord Van!"  
"No Merle, let's let her rest first."  
"Ok. I mean, you know what's best."  
~*~  
  
"She's coming around." Said Millerna  
"C'mon Hitomi…wake up. Open your eyes Hitomi."  
She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry.  
"That's right Hitomi…keep your eyes open."  
"Millerna? Merle? Where's Van?"  
"He's outside."  
"Can…can I see him?"  
"Not yet. Let's get those wounds cleaned up first."  
Millerna started to clean the wounds with the water.  
"I'm sorry if it stings, but I'm going to have to clean it with alcohol."  
"Ok…do it now."  
"It's going to sting like hell."  
"I don't care, do it."  
Taking in a deep breath, Millerna poured the clear liquid over the open wounds.  
Hitomi let out a scream.  
  
~*~  
  
He could hear the scream.  
"Hitomi!"  
Van ran to the door.  
"Hitomi! Hitomi…my love. Let me come to you…please."  
He began to open the door. The scream came again.  
"Hitomi!"  
He threw the door open.  
"Van! I thought I told you to stay out of here!"  
"I'm sorry Millerna. I couldn't help it."  
He ran over to Hitomi.  
"Are you ok?"  
"We're cleaning her wounds Van."  
"Let me stay please?"  
"I guess…just hold her hand."  
Van took her hand.  
"Squeeze if it hurts. Please."  
"Just once more Hitomi. That's it, then it's over"  
"…Ok…"  
The cool liquid splashed over her wounds once more. She squeezed onto Van's hand.  
"That's it. All we have to do is wrap them, and you'll be fine."  
"Millerna? May I wrap them? It's just, you've done so much already."  
"Sure you can Van. Merle and I will leave."  
"Thank you."  
They both left the room.  
"Hitomi, tell me if I hurt you?"  
"Ok."  
Van began to wrap Hitomi's back up in soft white bandages.  
"There. All done."  
"Thank you Van."  
"Hitomi…look at me."  
Hitomi turned her head.  
"I love you Hitomi. I really do. I know that this might not be the best time to say this but…"  
"Go ahead Van. Say what you have to say."  
"It's just, Hitomi… I love you with all of my heart."  
Hitomi began to cry.  
"Oh please don't cry Hitomi…please don't."  
He wiped away the silver tears that rolled down her soft, tender cheeks.  
"Oh Van. I love you too."  
Tears fell from both of their eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
Celena looked around the room.  
"It sure is dark in here…"  
A low growl came from a corner.  
"Who's there?"  
No answer.  
"Show yourselves!"  
A tall, fat slimy figure stepped into the fading light from the window.  
"Who are you?"  
"It's your turn now Celena…it's your turn to face your doom."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"What I know does not matter to you. All that matters to you is that your life is soon going to end in misery and pain."  
She took out her sword.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about…but I think that you must have the wrong person."  
"No…I've got the right person. You're the younger sister of Allen."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Like I said earlier…it doesn't matter what I know."  
The figure walked up to Celena. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her neck.  
"Go away!"  
"No Celena. It's your turn."  
"I don't think so."  
"Yes it is."  
"Just try it."  
The body tried to grab at Celena. She shoved her sword into its stomach. Thick, oozy, foul smelling spilled out of it. A grunt of shock and pain came from its mouth.  
"I said…you must have the wrong person."  
The limp body fell onto the floor. Celena nudged it with the toe of her boot. Its body was lifeless.  
"Celena? Are you still down there?"  
"Yes brother."  
"Well…can we please get back to see how Hitomi is?"  
"Very well…"  
Celena wiped her hand and sword on the dead body, and climbed up the stairs. Allen began to look annoyed.   
"Where are you?"  
"I'm here brother!"  
Celena walked out of the house and into the moonlight.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Doing something brother."  
"Like what?"  
"Slaying the…beast that hurt Hitomi…if it's any of your business."  
"…Hitomi…" Allen whispered.  
Celena noticed that something had changed in the eyes of her brother.  
"Allen…let's go back."  
They both got into their guymelefs and flew off back to the palace.   
  
Part six: Undying love.  
  
Van wiped the tears away from Hitomi's cheeks.  
"Hitomi…don't you cry."  
"Oh Van…I can't help it…I love you so much…"  
"And I love you too Hitomi…believe me…I do. With all of my heart!"  
"Van…"  
Van got up from where he was sitting at the side of the bed, and reached into his pocket.  
He knelt down on one knee.  
"Hitomi…I love you… you're part of my heart…the other half of my soul. When you returned back to the mystic moon… I felt lost and lonely. It just didn't feel right without you here. I always got a funny feeling whenever I thought of you. Then I realized that I must be in love. I felt like I was walking around in a daze…always in the clouds…"  
Hitomi felt tears run down her face.  
"I love you Hitomi…will…will you stay here with me…forever? And love me forever?  
Hitomi…will you…will you become my wife?"  
Hitomi was shocked at what Van just said.  
"I…I," she stuttered. "I…oh VAN!"  
She smiled.  
"Van… of course I'll marry you…"  
She turned serious.  
"Van…I fell complete whenever you're near. I feel like I belong when I'm with you. I feel like I have a home. Van, how could you ever think that I would say no… but I do have one condition…"  
"What is that my love?"  
"I don't ever want you to leave me…no matter what. If you have to go away to fight…I want to be there with you. If you leave to go out I want to be with you…"  
"Well…I don't mind you being there with me when I go out…but I don't want you to be there when I go out for a battle…"  
"Why?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I would feel very bad if I see you get hurt again."  
"Oh Van…I wouldn't be right there…you could make sure that I was safe…like you always do…"  
"I know but it's not the same…what happens if people find you? How would you defend yourself?"  
"I know how to defend myself!"  
"Oh really? How?"  
"I've taken fencing lessons back home…so I know how to use a sword."  
Van laughed.  
"Well…let me tell you something…a fencing sword is very different than a real sword…"  
"Oh really? How?"  
"Well let me show you…"  
Van took his sword out of its scabbard and handed it to her. She took hold of it and was amazed at its weight. She tried very hard to not let it show.  
  
~*~  
  
He watched as shock and surprise crossed her face. He tried not to laugh. She looked a bit startled. He couldn't help but feel love every time he looked at her face. He began to feel very tingly all over. He felt all warm and fuzzy…his heart pounded and his pulse raced. He looked at Hitomi.  
"Did you hear me?"  
He shook his head…trying to get rid of some thoughts that began to form.  
"What? No…"  
"So…you didn't hear me?"  
"Sorry…I didn't."  
"Well…I said that we all should go for a picnic tonight. For dinner."  
"That sounds like a great idea."  
"Ok…well I'll go and ask if they would like to join us."  
"No…you stay here and relax…I want you to be…uh…well rested for tonight."  
Hitomi blushed.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing…" Van said with a small grin on his face.  
Hitomi thought.  
"Well Van…I don't care what ever you have planed…I'll do what ever you want me o do."  
Van raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything?"  
"Yes Van…anything."  
"Why anything?"  
"Because I know that you would never do anything to hurt me…it wouldn't be like you."  
"You know Hitomi…that's right…I would never hurt you."  
She smiled up at the black haired boy. She knew he would never hurt her…he loved her too much.  
  
~*~  
  
Van smiled down at Hitomi who was still lying down on the bed. She looked so sweet and innocent.  
"You now know Hitomi…that I love you…and I will never do anything to hurt you."  
"I know Van…I know." She whispered.  
"Well…I'm going to go now…and ask Millerna if she and Merle would like to join us."  
"Ok."  
She watched as Van turned and walked out the door.   
"God…" she thought. "He really makes it hard to concentrate when he's in the room…"  
  
~*~  
  
He walked out into the garden and found Merle and Millerna deep in conversation.   
"Hey you guys."  
Merle looked up.  
"Hey Van."  
"What are you both doing tonight for dinner?"  
Millerna looked up.  
"We're just going to stay here. Why?"  
"Well…Hitomi and I were wondering if you both would like to join us for a picnic tonight?"  
Millerna thought for a moment.  
"You know Van…I'd love to…but…"  
She looked over at Merle.  
"Yeah Van…I'd like to stay here and keep Millerna company…"  
"Oh…"  
"But Van…I can get you a basket ready…if you'd like?"  
Van looked at Millerna.  
"That would be nice…thank you."  
"Ok…well…Merle…would you please come and help me?"  
"Ok!"  
Millerna and Merle walked back inside, leaving Van outside.  
"Well…at least I'll get to chance to be…alone with Hitomi." He thought to himself as he headed back inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Millerna looked at Merle. She looked a little upset.  
"Hey…are you ok?"  
She shook her head.  
"Huh? Oh…yeah…I guess."  
"What's wrong?" concern crept into her voice.  
"It's…just…" Merle looked at the floor.  
"What is it Merle?"  
"Well…you see…I still love him."  
"Who?"  
"Lord Van." She whispered.  
"You WHAT?"  
"I love him…"  
"I thought…I thought that you were totally fine with Hitomi and Van."  
"I was…I was…until she came back…"  
Millerna stopped what she was doing and took her friends hand.  
"Merle…listen to me. You're going to find someone out there for you that's right for you…and only you. No one will be there to take him away from you. He'll pledge his heart to you…his love to you. He'll make you feel like you're the only one that he thinks about."  
Tears fell from Merle's eyes.  
"Don't cry Merle. You know that it's true…"  
"I…I kn…know that…wh…what you sa…say is true…but…I just feel so worried that I'll never find the right person."  
"You have to think that you will. But…I have to just finish this off…"  
"Ok…"  
Millerna finished off the basket and carried it outside.  
"Van!"  
"Yea?" she heard.  
"It's done!"  
"Great! Thanks!"  
Van and Hitomi showed up moments later. She handed him the basket.  
"There…have fun!"  
Hitomi looked at her friend.  
"Thank you for everything that you've done."  
"It's ok Hitomi. It was my pleasure. Now go off and have fun!"  
Millerna turned away and walked back. Van looked at Hitomi.  
"Shall we go?"  
He offered her his arm. She took it.  
"We shall."  
They walked off.  
  
Part seven: Who?  
  
He watched them…watched them walk off into the night together.  
"Why? Why with him?" he thought and stalked behind them. He watched as they walked to a secluded spot and stop. Hate filled him as Van took out a blanket…a white blanket and place it on the soft grass. Longing filled him when he saw Hitomi…and the look she was giving Van as he set everything up. He waited until she was seated, to take the seat beside her. His world flashed red as he saw Van wrap his arms around her waist. He was glad that he was still hidden in the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Van got an odd vibe…like someone was watching them…but when Hitomi leaned back against him…he forgot everything but her in his arms. He reached around her and grabbed a strawberry. He held it just inches away from her lips. She tried to bite it, but he pulled it away.  
"No…I don't think so…" he teased.  
"Aww…please?" she pouted.  
"Nope…"  
  
~*~  
  
"No…no…he's teasing her. She doesn't deserve that. She's too good for him."  
He took his sword out and quietly advanced on them. They couldn't see him, because their backs were facing him. He reached the edge of the blanket and brought his sword down.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi turned her neck to look into Van's eyes. He smiled, and moved his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to claim hers. There was a sound…a strange…sob. She opened her eyes and looked at the face of her love. His mouth was opening and closing, and his eyes were glazed over.  
"Van?" she whispered.  
"VAN?"  
She turned around and got up on her knees. She shook Van.  
"VAN? PLEASE!"  
"Hi…Hitomi…I"  
"Finally…we're alone together. Now and forever."  
Hitomi looked up and saw…long blonde hair…Allen. A small gasp brought her attention back to Van. His face had turned very pale.  
"No…Van…no!"  
He began to fall. She caught him and laid him gently down on the blanket. Hitomi removed her hand and looked at it. Her hand was covered in red. She ripped the shirt off of Van's back. A large gash was seen near his right shoulder. Blood ran in a steady flow down his back.  
"I've got to stop it," she thought.  
Hitomi placed her hands over the wound and placed pressure on it.  
"Hitomi…leave him there. Leave him there to die. You deserve better. You deserve me."  
She chose to ignore him. Hitomi removed her hands to see if the blood had stopped flowing, and it had.  
"I have to get him back inside to fix him up… but…"  
Hitomi looked at Allen.  
"I'll go away with you if…"  
"If what?"  
"If you come back with me."  
He thought about it.  
"Ok. Sounds good to me…"  
"Ok…you're going to have to walk behind me ok?"  
"Why?"  
"If Van falls…you're going to have to catch him…"  
"Whatever…"  
"And…it'll give me a chance to call for help…" she thought.  
Hitomi placed an arm around Van's waist and put his arm around her shoulder.   
"Hitomi…what…are you doing?" Van asked in a soft voice.  
"I'm taking you back to get help for you…and I'm going to tell Millerna about Allen." She whispered back.  
"Hitomi…don't. Just leave me here. I'll slow you down…and take Allen with you."  
"No Van…just walk."  
Hitomi and Van started the long walk. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Allen was following them, but was farther back.  
"It's working…"  
"What is?"  
"He's walking behind us…and that will give us the chance to tell Millerna about Allen!"  
"Ok…just…"  
"Just what Van?"   
"Just be careful, and watch your back…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Just be careful."  
"I will."  
Van and Hitomi walked a little way in silence, until Hitomi could see lights. She looked behind her, and saw that Allen was way back there.  
"Ok Van…I'm going to leave you here…ok? Will you be alright?"  
"I'll be just fine Hitomi. Just hurry!"  
Hitomi helped Van sit down on the ground, and then she ran inside.  
"Millerna??"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Upstairs…"  
She appeared above Hitomi on the landing.  
"What is it?"  
"Millerna…Allen…he, he hurt Van!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes! We were out for our picnic, and he came out of nowhere! Now Van has a large wound on his right shoulder."  
"What caused it?"  
"Allen used his sword…"  
"ON VAN?  
"YES!"  
Millerna ran down the stairs.  
"Where is he?"  
"Out…OH NO! Van's outside with Allen!"  
"Hitomi…I'm going to go outside…you go get…some bandages!"  
"Right."  
Hitomi ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and took out a couple of rolls of gauze and alcohol, then began to leave. She walked past Van's room, and saw his sword. She picked it up and ran outside. She saw Allen standing over Van…and Millerna was standing behind them screaming for Allen to move away. Hitomi walked up to Millerna and shoved the items she was carrying into her arms, and took Van's sword out of its scabbard.  
  
~*~  
  
Celena was out in the stable, when she heard Millerna screaming at Allen to stop whatever he was doing, and it sounded like he was doing something awful.  
"I wonder what's going on out there…"  
She stopped what she was doing and walked outside. Her sword bumped against her side as she jogged towards Millerna. She could see her brother standing over what looked to be an injured Van. Hate and rage filled her, as she watched her brothers' eyes fill up with revenge…but for what? Celena quietly walked over to Hitomi…who, looked very…what? Worried? Scared? She stood beside her, and looked down. She saw that Hitomi had Van's sword in her hands.  
"Hitomi…what's going on here?" Celena asked in a whisper.  
"Allen…has tried to kill Van tonight…and I think he's trying to do it again…"  
"What happened?"  
"Well Van and I went on a picnic…then out of nowhere, Allen comes around and stabs Van!"  
Celena began to hate her brother even more. Both noticed that Allen was reaching into his boot.  
"Hitomi! He has a dagger in there!" Celena gasped.  
"No…oh no!" Hitomi whispered.  
Celena took Van's sword out of her Hitomi's hands and slowly walked up behind her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Fear crept into him. He could hear Millerna screaming in the background…but he didn't think that Allen was listening. His focus seemed to be on him.  
"Oh Hitomi…I don't want to die…I don't want to leave you…" he thought.  
Van saw a hand reach down into Allen's boot.  
"Oh Van? Look what I have for you?" taunted Allen.  
"Allen…what is it? Why do you hate me so much?"  
"Oh Van…silly Van. It's not that I don't like you…it's just the fact that I just hate you. You don't deserve Hitomi…she's so much better than you. She needs someone who'll treat her better Van. She needs someone like me." Allen raised his dagger just above Van.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't let my brother take away Hitomi's love. I just can't let him do that. He's going to take the only man that Hitomi will ever love away from her. He's nothing but filth…useless filth." Celena thought as she advanced on her brother with Van's sword in her hand.  
"Brother…"  
No movement from Allen.  
"Brother…turn and look at me."  
Allen cocked his head to look at his sister.  
"What do you want sister?"  
"I want you to turn…and face me."  
Allen turned to his sister, with the dagger in his hand. Celena could see the relief cross Van's face.  
"What do you want sister?"  
She smiled.  
"Allen… let's spar. We haven't done any sparring since we were kids."  
"I don't have the time for you sister."  
"Oh please Allen…"  
"Celena…"  
"Please Allen? And," a sly grin crossed her face. "Let's make it interesting."  
"Oh really? How?"  
"We'll fight…until the…DEATH!"  
Celena could hear the gasps come from around her.  
"To the death Celena?"  
She nodded.  
"Yes brother."  
"Very well…"  
He stepped back from his sister and shrugged off his cloak. Celena turned to Hitomi and made a quick movement with her head over to Van. She nodded and slowly began to walk over to him.   
"Let's go little sister…"  
Celena lifted Van's sword. It was a little heavier than her own…but she adjusted to it. Allen circled his sister, never taking his eyes away from hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi walked over to Van. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved closer. Blood still ran down his back, but ever more slowly than it had before. She touched his cheek.  
"I'm going to wrap your shoulder now Van." Said a voice from behind them.  
Hitomi turned her head and saw that Millerna was standing there.  
"Yes Millerna…please do."  
She walked up to them and looked at his shoulder.  
"I…I uh… can't fully bandage your shoulder with your shirt on Van…"  
Hitomi laughed.  
"Just tear it off…"  
Millerna sighed.  
  
Part eight: Good-bye  
  
The clang of metal became very loud.  
"I know his moves…he's ding it like he does in battle…I'll have one chance," she said to herself. Allen raised his sword above his head and ran at his sister. Celena shot her arm out. A grunt of pain came out of Allen's mouth.  
"Sister…how…how could you?"  
"Allen… I didn't want to do it…but you wouldn't let Van life if I hadn't."  
"What do you care if he lived or not?"  
"Hitomi is my friend…and I'd like to see her grow old with Van."  
Allen looked down at his chest. Blood seeped out of his chest and down to the handle of the sword. It began to drip onto the ground.  
"Sis…sister…"  
"Good-bye brother…"  
Allen slumped to the ground. His life leaving him by the second. Celena knelt down beside her brother. She moved away some hair from his face.  
"I'm sorry…brother."  
Allen gasped. Celena watched as his eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell for the last time. Tears fell from Celena's eyes.  
"I'm sorry brother. Please forgive me…" she said as she rose and wiped away her tears.  
Hitomi walked over to her friend.  
"Celena… you did what you had to do…"  
"I know. I saved 2 lives…by giving up one."  
"Listen… I know that you feel bad… but you saved Van's life… what do you mean? You saved 2?"  
"If Van would've died…it would've killed you."  
"You're right Celena…but I'm still sorry about your brother."  
"It's ok… like you said, I had to do what I had to do. And I'm just sorry that I had to do it." Celena said to Hitomi while looking up at the sky.  
The night was warm with just a small breeze. Stars danced in the sky. All of a sudden, a shooting star soared across the sky. Hitomi touched her friend's shoulder.  
"Come on, let's all go inside."  
Celena shook her head.  
"No. I want to bury Allen."  
"Then let me help." Van from behind Hitomi.  
"No Van, you take Hitomi inside. I feel it my duty to do this on my own."  
Celena walked away. Van put his good arm around Hitomi's shoulder and led her into the house. Millerna followed behind them. Once inside, Hitomi turned to Van.  
"Good night Van. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Good night…Hitomi."  
"Oh…Van?"  
"What?"  
"Have a good sleep."  
She walked up the stairs and into her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She pushed the door open to Hitomi's room. Everything was dark and quiet.  
"Hmm…. I'll just go in there and give her a scare…"  
She walked over to the bed and looked into Hitomi's face. She gave a soft laugh and crawled up onto the bed. She placed her hands around Hitomi's neck. Her eyes shot open, and she let out loud scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Van was walking down the hallway to his room, when out of nowhere; there came a loud scream. His head lifted up and looked upstairs.  
"HITOMI!" Van yelled as he ran down the hallway to the stairs that led upstairs.   
Van ran up the stairs, two at a time. He tripped on the red carpet, but quickly regained balance.  
"Hitomi!"  
  
~*~  
  
She couldn't see the persons face, but the hands tightened around her neck. Hitomi's air supply was being cut off by the second. Using the last of her strength, she let out one last cry, and then passed out with the person's hands around her neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Van stopped at the top of the landing to catch his breath, and then ran to Hitomi's room. The door was ajar…  
"This isn't right," he thought.  
He gently eased the door open and listened. Dead silence. Fear began to take over him.  
"It's too quiet…" he whispered to himself.  
The door flew open, and he looked over to the bed. Someone was over Hitomi. Van crossed the room within four steps, and grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt. A startled cry came from their mouth. Van hauled the person off of Hitomi, and swung them into the light. Looking down, Van saw his friend…the person he thought he knew.  
"Merle…" he said in disgust.  
Fear crossed her face.  
"Lord Van!"  
He dropped her on the floor, and sat down beside Hitomi's still body. He gently put his hand on her chest, and felt her heart beat.  
"You're lucky Merle. If she would have died…I would have had to kill you."  
"But Lord Van!"  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
"I only wanted to scare her Lord Van…honest."  
"Well I don't think that what you were trying to do was very honest Merle. Why did you do it?"  
"Because…I…I love you Lord Van."  
"You love me Merle?"  
"Yes Lord Van. I do. And I didn't want you to throw your love away to somebody like Hitomi."  
"What's wrong with Hitomi Merle?"  
"I don't like her…I hate her."  
"But you two used to be the greatest friends…what happened?"  
"You fell in love with her."  
"Is that such a bad thing Merle?"  
"Yes it is Lord Van…if I couldn't have you…then I didn't want anyone else to have you. So I thought to myself that if I scare Hitomi enough…she wouldn't want to stay here."  
"I would always want to stay here Merle," Hitomi said in a soft voice. "Can't you see that my love for Van is so strong? If he wanted me to go…then I would go. But I know that he wants me to stay…so I'm going to stay. No matter what."  
Van sighed a sigh of relief and took Hitomi's hand into his own.  
"You know that I would never let you leave my side…I've found you after months apart…and you think that I would just give you up? You see Merle, our love is so strong. It will live through anything. You have to understand that. I love Hitomi…and I love you…but only as a friend. Nothing more will come out of it…nothing…"  
"Oh Lord Van! You don't mean that!" Merle looked at Van, "Do you?"  
"Of course I mean it Merle. I don't love you, not in the way that I love Hitomi. She's going to be with me. Forever."  
Tears fell out of Merle's eyes.  
"You don't mean that…you don't. You love me more that you love that little bitch. She's not good enough for you Lord Van. I am! When will you see that all she'll ever bring you is heart ache?"  
Van looked at Hitomi over Merle's head. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Hitomi's fists were clenched at her sides.  
"Merle! How can you say that about me? I have done nothing… NOTHING to you!"  
"You have done things to me. You took Lord Van away from me! He was happy before you came here! He was happy because I made him happy!"  
Hitomi looked at Van.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what…"  
Hitomi walked up to Merle and slapped her in the face. There was a large scratch across Merle's cheek.  
"I don't like people talking trash about me. I dislike liars. I find them very insulting, and I will NOT be friends with one."  
Merle put a hand to her cheek.  
"Lord Van. Either she leaves, or I'm out of here."  
Van looked almost relaxed.  
"Fine. Leave."  
Merle didn't think that that was what Van's response was going to be. Shock was clearly written on her face.  
"What? Van! You want me to go?"  
"Yes."  
That one word. That one short word sent a cold shiver down Hitomi's spine.   
"Why Lord Van? WHY?"  
"Because. I don't want you hanging around here anymore. Look what you did to poor Hitomi! You scared her out of her wits! And you also gave me a good scare when I came running in here, and saw that she wasn't moving! I was so scared!"  
Merle's bottom lip quivered.   
"I didn't mean to scare you Lord Van…I'm so sorry…" she whispered.  
Hitomi walked to her 'friend' and put a hand on her shoulder. Merle shrugged it off.  
"Don't touch me," she growled.  
"Well sorry Merle. I didn't mean anything…"  
Merle walked away from Hitomi.  
"You meant everything that you did. Why do you want to destroy my life? First you took Van away from me, now you're trying to take away my pride by trying to befriend me? You slapped me, and you want to be my friend? You took away the only person I'll ever love, and you want me to be your friend? What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be like this? Didn't you see that I was much happier without you hear?"  
Hitomi's heart sunk in her chest.  
"Why do you say such things? I didn't try to take Van away from you; it was fate that brought us together. We love each other, you have to see that Merle! We LOVE each other! You can't do anything about that! If you can't see it, then that's your problem. Someone out there is waiting for you. Someone whom you'll share your love with, someone who'll love you back. Van isn't the one for you! Destiny brought us together, and you will never take us apart! We were meant to be together. Not you and him. I'm sorry for speaking the truth. I'm sorry for hurting you, but what I'm saying is true."  
Merle let out a sob.  
"You cruel heartless bitch!" Merle cried.   
She ran out of the room, and Van moved to the window, and watched as his cat friend run out of the grounds. He heard faint sobbing behind him, so Van turned to Hitomi. Silver drops ran down her cheeks. He walked towards her, and pulled her to him.  
"It's going to be alright Hitomi, don't you worry. It's going to be ok…"  
She wrapped her arms around Van's neck and held him close.  
"I love you so much Van. I can't live without you. Never again will I ever try to live without you. I'd soon rather die then be away from you again…"  
Van held her closer.  
"I'll never leave your side Hitomi. Never again. I was foolish to let you go back to Earth by yourself. I was going to force you to stay here…but I couldn't do that to you. I didn't know how you felt, I didn't know if you'd be happy here with me. But soon after you left, I knew that I had made a grave error letting you go. I was miserable without you. I couldn't think, sleep or eat. You were everywhere…everywhere I looked. But now you're here with me…I'll never let you go."  
Van held Hitomi for the rest of the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
"Good night Van…" Hitomi whispered sweetly into Van's ear.  
"I love you Hitomi…I'll love you forever…"  
They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, tightly held together.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
